A thousand years
by miumiu27
Summary: What if one day, when Sesshomaru visits the village and found out that Rin is missing for a long time without any clue and never been found. Her scent, presence even her existence is mysteriously gone. How can Sesshomaru find a person that gone just like a bubble? Where did Rin go? Will thy able to find her?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

this is my first Anime fic and it is a Rin/Sesshomaru fic.

_Author: I do not own Inuyasha and it's characters._

* * *

__

_A Thousand Years_

Naraku is dead. Kagome and Inuyasha is living together.

Rin is living in the village in Kaede's care and Sesshomaru is visiting her.

But what if one day, when Sesshomaru visits the village and found out that Rin is missing for a long time without any

clue and never been found.

Her scent, presence even her existence is mysteriously gone.

How can Sesshomaru find a person that gone just like a bubble?

Where did Rin go? Will thy able to find her?

_I have died every day__waiting for you__Darlin' don't be afraid__I have loved you for a__Thousand years__I'll love you for Thousand more.."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome!"- Rin shouted as she wave excitedly at the people who is entering at the entrance of the village. She runs to them to welcome them from a long journey.

"Rin, don't run"-Kaede said as she shook her head looking at the young woman. She smiles at the girl. She can't imagine that the little girl who had been left by Sesshomaru is now a young woman. It's been 5 years since Naraku's defeat and at last they found peace, atleast. Everything seems into a normal places, it's been 2 years since Kagome came back from her time and permanently live in feudal era, she is now living with Inuyasha.

"Rin!"-Kagome wave at Rin and gave her a wide smile. They've become close since Rin lives with Kaede, she treats her as her younger sister.

"How's your journey?"-Rin ask and look at them.

"Well, it's kinda okay I guess"-Kagome said.

"Rin, let them rest first before you ask questions"-Kaede said.

"Oh, sorry for that, come on, you should all rest"-Rin said. They all walk towards Kaede's hut.

"Rin, I thought that you will go to the hill to get some herbal plants?"-Kaede asked her.

"Oh, I forget that."-Rin said and run towards an old basket and pick it up.

"Kagome, we will talk later alright? For now i'll go to the hill and get some herbal plants first for Kaede-Sama"-Rin said and walk into the door. Rin happily walk towards the hill where she can find the medicinal plants.

"The weather is really nice"-she said then look at the sky. She covers her eyes using her hands from the sunlight that is hitting her eyes. She resumes her walk until she reach the Inuyasha forest. She walk inside the forest, it's a quiet place, well, not that much, but much better that other forest who has a lots of demons. Rin walk further the forest and saw a field full of different flowers.

"Maybe Kaede-sama won't mind if I stay a little longer"-Rin said and walk towards the field. While she is enjoying picking up the flowers, she sense something. She look at the sorroundings but didn't see anything.

"Weird, I thinks I hear something"-She said and resume what she is doing. "Kagome will love this flowers"-she murmur. Then she heard something again.

"Really weird…I maybe should look for that thing"-she said and walk towards where she hear the strange sound and found an abandoned well. She heard the weird sound again. She walks towards it.

"The Bone-Eaters-Well? But I thought it's abandoned….but what is that weird sound"-she whisper. Out of curiosity, she walk into it and peek a little.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"-Rin shouted. But there is no answer, except the weird sound that is coming inside the well.

"Did you need help in there?"-she shouted again. But again, weird sound can be heard.

"Weird, maybe I should ask Inuyasha or Kagome"-she said. She was about to walk away when she slips and fell inside the well.

* * *

__Okay.. what a boring chapter..__

_Well, well, I promise to make it good next time_


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha did you find her?"-Kagome ask as Inuyasha walks towards her. Inuyasha just shook his head. Kagome sigh in disappointment. Where did she go? Kagome ask herself. It's been a days since Rin go to the forest to get some herbal plants for Kaede. They thought that ,maybe Rin just found a field of flower and enjoy the place, but when it was near in sunset and still Rin still not coming back, they got worried and plan to search for her, but still, they are all failed.

"Where did Rin go? Did you think someone kidnap her?"-Sango said.

"We should atleast have idea or clues if ever someone kidnap her"-Kohaku said.

"Maybe Sesshomaru came along and Rin plans go with him"-Miroku said.

"But Rin is not the type that will go without even telling us, and besides, Inuyasha will know if Sesshomaru visits the village"-Kagome said.

"Kagome is right, Rin would'nt leave without telling us, she knows that we will be worried"-Kaede said.

"Then where the hell Rin go?"-Sango said.

"Kagome!"- All of them turn to shippo who is running towards them carrying a basket that they recognize as Rin's. Kagome grab the basket and look at shippo.

"Where did you get this basket Shippo?"-Kagome ask him.

"I was just looking for Rin when I found that on the flower field inside the Inuyasha forest and plan to bring it here because I smell Rin's scent in it."-Shippo said.

"In Inuyasha's forest?"-Kagome ask, Shippo nodded.

"Where exactly?"-Inuyasha ask.

"Near the Bone eater's well I guess"-Shippo said. Kagome look at Inuyasha and they knew what both running in their minds.

"But that's impossible, it's been long time since the well work, and the Shikkon is not existing anymore"-Kagome whisper.

"Kagome, are you saying that there a posibility that Rin trvelled in your time using the bone eater's well?"-Miroku asked.

"Yes, there is, but I am not sure about it, as I said, the well i not working anymore because there is nothing that will make is work again since the shikkon is gone long time ago"-Kagome said.

"Kagome is right, it's really impossible that the well will work again and become Rin's dissapperance."-Kaede said.

"But her things are found near the well"-Miroku said.

"Maybe Rin just walk-by near the place because of the field of flowers and omething happen and drop the basket, or the worst some demon caught her and kill her"-Shippo said.

blagggg! SShippo receive a punch from Inuyasha.

"What was that for!?"-Shippo said and gave him a glare.

"Idiot! shut up your mouth!"-Inuyasha said and look at Kagome who is looking down. Shippo look at Kagome too and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Ow!..I didn't mean that Rin is dead, I mean maybe she's just...uhm...you know just there somewhere-"Shipo was cut by another smack in head by Inuyasha.

"Just Shut up!"-Inuyasha shouted, Shippo just pouted.

"We just continue to sear for her tomorrow, maybe she is just somewhere, I'll try to track Sesshomaru to know if Rin is ith her, for now all of us should get some rest, Especially you Kagome, it's not good for you in your condition"-Inuyasha said and walk towards Kagome who smile at him sadly.

"Inuyasha is right, we should atleast take a rest and continue tomorrow, Rin is a strong woman, Sango taught her how to atleast protect herself from some demons, besides, I'm sure that there is no strong demons that will enter the forest"-Kaede said. All of them nodded and walk towards their respective houses.

"I hope Rin is just alright Inuyasha"-Kagome said while walking towards their hut.

"Don't worry too much Kagome, as Kaede said, she's a strong woman. I'll track Sesshomaru, maybe he' with her"-Inuyasha said.

"But what if she's not!?"-Kagome said and stop walking. Inuyasha hold her hands and look into her eyes.

"Kagome, everythings going to be alright, if ever she's not with Sesshomaru, I'm sure, he will everything in his power to find her, you know him, Rin is the most important humam for him"-Inuyasha said. Kagome just nodded and continue to walk towards their hut.

"ugh..."-Rin woke up feeling a little pain in her body because of the fall. She slowly open her eyes and look around.

* * *

"I'm a really careless person"-she said and try to stand.

"Now, how can I get there?,"-she ask herself. She heard some voices coming from outside the well. Maybe they are looking for me now.

"Hello! Is someone out there!? I'm stuck in here!"-Rin shouted. Rin tried to climb the wall of the well but failed.

"Hello I need help in here...can you please help me!"-Rin shouted again.

Mom, I think there is someone in the well! Rin heard a man's voice.

"Hello, can help me get there! I am stuck in here!"-Rin said.

Mom, there is someone, maybe it's Kagome!

That's impossible Sota.

But I'm sure that there is someone in there!. The voices said and she heard a scretch of opening door.

A door? where that door come from?

"Come over here Mom, I heard her here."-A man's voice said.

"Okay, be careful Sota"-A woman said. Rin look up a saw someone but she can't either see his face because of the darkness, then he open something that is familiar with her that emits light.

"I knew it, Mom, someone is inside the well"-HE said.

"Hello, can you help me get there, I am stuck here"-Rin said.

"Okay, just hold on, I'll get a stair"-he said and go. After a minute, he's back with something he put. A stair.

"You can climb now, be careful"-He said. Rin slowly climb in the stair, when she came up, she gave them a unknowingly look, she scan the sorroundings and saw a very unfamiliar place.

"Excuse me..where am I?"-Rin ask.

"You are in our house, I am Higurashi Sota and this is my mother"-He said and pointed at the woman beside him.

"I- I am Rin"-Rin said and look at her sorroundings, she saw the man named Sota look at her, he look at him and saw a familiar face. It's weird, he looks like Kagome.

"Where did the field go?"-Rin ask. Sota just look at her.

"Well, if you are looking for a rice field, you're in the wrong place, the rice field is in the other town"-Sota said.

"No, No, I mean the field of flower, and the forest, the town"-Rin said.

"There is no field of flowers in this place as I remember, but there is a flower shop near here,"-Sota said.

"Flower s-shop? No, I don't know that thing, I mean the flower field inside Inuyasha's forest"-she said.

"Inuyasha's forest? We don't know what are you saying"-Sota said.

"Wait.."-Rin said and walk towards the door, he look at the sorroundings and can't believe what she is seeing, it's a very different place, very unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I?"-Rin ask. Then she remember something that Kagome tell her on one of her story from her era.

She run and look for the things she remember. The hut, the well inside, the house that she called bunggalow, the tree, the place...

"This can't be..."-She said then a hand tap her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"-Sota ask her, she turn to him with water eyes.

"A-are you Kagome's brother?"-she ask Sota. Sota gave her a questioning look.

"You know her?"-He said.

"Are you Kagome's brother?"-She ask again.

"Yes, I am"-He said. And that struck Rin, she is now not in feudal era anymore, she is now in Kagome's time, where no youkai, demons and no Sesshomaru. But how can that happen?

"Are you okay Rin?"-Sota ask her.

"This can't be happening, I should be in Kaede's place now, they are now worried at me"-Rin said crying.

"Sota, we should take her inside to relax"-Sota's mom said and hold her hands.

"Don't worry Sweetie, everythings gonna be alright, come on"-she said and wipe her tears.

* * *

Sesshomaru is patrolling in his lands when he suddenly sense someone who is very familiar to him. He stop in his tracks and turn.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"-Jaken ask him.

"What do you need?"-Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha get out from a tree and walk towards Sesshomaru.

"Is Rin come with you?"-Inuyasha ask. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Rin is in your village when I left her"-Sesshomaru said.

"She didn't try to see you?"-Inuyasha ask. Sesshomaru just look at his half-breed brother.

"Did she try to see you Sesshomaru?"-Inuyasha ask.

"No!"-Inuyasha look at the small Imp that is standing straight beside Sesshomaru. Inuyasha look at Sesshomaru again.

"She's been missing for weeks, we search for her in every place we think she can go, but we fail to find her"-Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru just look at Inuyasha with emotionless face.

"Huh, I knew it! You don't have any concern on her since you left her in the village, I'm just wasting my time here"-Inuyasha said walk away from them.

"Hey you! you don't have respect to my lord!"-Jaken shouted but Inuyasha just shrug and resume his walk.

"Huh! What to expect to a uneducated half-demon!"-Jaken shouted.

"Jaken"-Sesshomaru said. Jaken stand straight.

"Yes my lord"-Jaken said.

"We'll leave"-Sesshomaru said.

"My lord?"-Jaken ask. Is he not going to search for Rin?

"We will going to the village"-Sesshomaru said and turn his back walking towards where the village is.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"-Jaken said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha!"-Kagome shouted as she rise from her seat, she walk outside their hut.

"What's the matter Kagome?"-Inuyasha ask her as he walk towards where she is.

"It's Sesshomaru"-Kagome said and point at the Demon.

"Huh! So he still have concern for Rin at all"-Inuyasha said. Kagome look at him and scowl.

"Ofcourse he have"-She said and rolled her eyes. She walk towards where the Demon is and greet him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad that you're here"-Kagome said. Sesshomaru just look at her.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru woman, show respect"-Kagome look at the small imp beside Sesshomaru.

"Shut up Tod!"-Inuyasha yell, Jaken hid at Sesshomaru's legs.

"You disrespectful, half-demon!"-Jaken yell.

"Jaken"-Sesshomaru said. Jaken stand straight.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"-Jaken ask.

"Stop"-Sesshmaru said and look at Inuyasha.

"Huh!, So you still have concern for Rin"-Inuyasha said.

"Huh! Ofcourse! "-Jaken said.

"Jaken"-Sesshomaru said and give him a glare. Jaken swallow.

"Yes My Lord!, I'll stop"-He said and bow. Sesshomaru turn his attention to his Half-demon brother and his mate.

"What happened?'-Sesshomaru ask the two.

"Rin is missing"-Kagome said.

"How did that happen?"-Sesshmaru ask again.

"We don't know, we don't have any idea, she just went to the forest to get some herbal plants in the morning but he didn't comes back, we search for her anywhere near the village but we fail to find her"-Kagome said.

"How that can be?this village is too small for a silly girl to be lost unless..."-Jaken said.

"Unless she is kidnap by some sort of demon"-Inuyasha continue what Jaken said. Sesshomaru just listen to what they are saying, thinking of the situation and what possibly happen. Why Rin just dissappear? If she is really kidnap by a demon, who will kidnap her? She's in Inuyasha protection...who will dare to kidnap her?

"..but we have other suspections.."-that broke Sesshomaru from his thinking, he look at Inuyasha's mate.

"Well, out friend Shippo find Rin's things in a flower field near the bone-eater's well, and we suspected that in some reason, maybe Rin accidentally fell in the well and some reason, the well works and trnsported her in the future, where I came from"-Kagome said.

"You said years ago that that Well will not work anymore since the Shikkon jewel is gone"-Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, that's why it's just a wild guess, we actually don't have proof on that theory except for her things."-Kagome said.

"But you also don't have proof that she is kidnap, so, there's a possibility that also happen"-Sesshomaru said.

"But there is no reason for the Well to work again, there is no connection between this era and the future"-Kagome said.

"Anything can happen"-Sesshomaru said and turn his back to them.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?"-Kagome ask him.

"To find answers"-Sesshomaru said and walk to where they don't know.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"-Jaken shouted and run towards his Lord.

"Huh, find answers?, where did he think he will find that 'answers'"-Inuyasha said. Kagome look at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru have his own way, a really unbelievable ways"-Kagome said.

"And what 'ways' you are saying?"-Inuyasha ask his mate.

"That's the thing I don't know, Sesshomaru only knows that"-Kagome said.

"Whatever, let's go inside"-Inuyasha said.

"Here, drink some tea"-Mrs. Higurashi said and put the cup of tea in the tale infront of Rin.

"Thank you"-Rin said. Mrs. Higurashi sat beside her. Sota sip his tea and look at the young lady infront of him.

"So, Rin, you're from the Feudal era that my sister is telling us.."-He started. Rin nodded in agree.

"Then why are you here?"-Mrs. Higurashi ask.

"I don't know, I was in the field and accidentally fell on the well"-Rin said. Sota nodded.

"I see, so, as I can remember, my sister said that she can travel from here to the feudal era because of a certain jewel because it connects the two world, so I guess that you have the jewel with you"-Sota said. Rin look at Sota and shook her head.

"No, the Shikkon jewel is gone long years ago after Naraku is defeated."-Rin said. Sota look at Rin in confusion.

"Then, how did you travel here?"-Sota ask.

"I don't know...I really don't know.."-Rin said and look down.

"It's okay Rin, you can stay here until you will find out how to use the well"-Mrs. Higurashi sai and touch Rin's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yes, your very welcome here Rin, I will help you find the answers"-Sota said. Rin look at the two and smile.

"Thank you"-Rin said.

X

Sesshomaru look at the field where Inuyasha said Rin disappear. It still have Rin's scent but he can't feel her pressence.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."-Jaken shouted as he run towards Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at him because he is thnking deeply.

"...Rin..." Sesshomaru look at the field, but can't sense any pressence of demon. He roamed his his eyes to the field and saw the well.

...maybe Rin accidentally fell on the Well and some reason, the well works and trnsported her in the future, where I came from..

He remember what Inuyasha's mate said. It is really possible that Rin travels from where that woman come from? How? The Shikkon vanish many years ago and the well is not working because the Shikkon is the only thing that connects the two world. He slowly walks to the well. If that is true, theres a possibility that Rin travels in the world that she is not accustomed, alone, scared. Thinking about that things makes the guilt build in Sesshomaru. He shouldn't left Rin in Inuyasha's care, He should atleast make sure that Rin will not be in harm. Sesshomaru still remember the last time he visits Rin 5 years ago.

flashback

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I join you on your journey again?"-Rin asked as she look at him with her warm smile. Sesshomaru look at her.

"No, you still accustom yourself with humans Rin, it still not the time"-Sesshomaru said.

"But My Lord, I think I am ready to be with you again, I can take care of myself now, Sango-chan taught me how to use weapons to protect myself and Kaede-sama said that my medicinal knowledge is good, I can be with you, Jaken-sama and Ah-Un now"-Rin said. Sesshomaru look at Rin, her eyes have it's warm, hopes. He look a the sky and rose from the grass he is sitting.

"Rin, you'll stay here, it's not time for you to come with me"-Sesshomaru said.

"But Lord Sesshomaru.."-Rin said.

"Are you questioning my decision Rin?"-Sesshomaru ask.

"N-No Lord Sesshomaru.. I'm sorry..please forgive me"-Rin said and bow her head. Sesshomaru turn his back at Rin and walk.

"Go back to the village"-He said and walk.

END of FB

X

Kagome is now cleaning Rin's room in Kaede's hut, she clean every corner of it. She misses Rin so much. How she tells her day, how Kaede taught her a new herbs, how Sango taught her how to use weapons, Where she found some wild flowers and how she misses Sesshomaru. A smile form in her lips, Rin really adore Sesshomaru, if Rin is still a young girl, she can understand that she only see Sesshomaru as her savior, her guardian, but now that she is a young adult, Rin didn't realize the difference of it, she didn't realize that her feelings for Sesshimaru goes deeper and deeper, more matured, more romantic. While Kagome is fixing Rin's clothes, she found a folded paper, she remember that she gives Rin a Notebook for her to use it on learning how to write. She look at it and there is written on it. It's not neat as she can write, but enough to understand.

"..To Sesshomaru.."

X

"You can use Kagome's old room Rin"-Mrs. Higurashi said while opening the room. They enter the room, Rin sits on the edge of the bed and roam her eyes, this is really different from where she come from, she didn't even recognize the things inside the room.

"Here, you can use her old clothes, I think that you have the same size"-Mrs. Higurashi said. She handed the clothes to Rin.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Higurashi"-Rin said.

"It's okay Rin, you are very welcome"-Mrs. Higurashi said and give her a warm smile. She remember what Kagome said about her mother.

"Kagome always tells me about you, she misses you so much"-Rin said. Mrs. Higurashi sits beside her in the bed.

"Really? I really miss her too"-Mrs. Higurashi said with a sad smile.

"She's alright, she is happy and living with Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about her, she loves you very much"-Rin said.

"It's good to hear that Rin, I am happy that she is happy with whom she really loves"-Mrs. Higurashi said. Rin look at Mrs. Higurahi and see a smile, a genuine smile that is in her lips. How can she smile knowing that her daugther is away from her?

"Can I ask you something?"-Rin said.

"Yes, ofcourse"-MRs. Higurashi said.

"H-How can you still be happy even though Kagome is not here? I mean, didn't you feel sad and regret that you allow her to go to Inuyasha?"-Rin said. Mrs. Higurashi smile at her.

"As I said, I am happy that she is happy, a mother always thinks what will make their child happy, if it's her being with Inuyasha, even though she will be far from me, I will be happy."-She said and smile at her

"Well, it's late. You should change and go to bed"-Mrs. Higurashi said. Rin nodded. Mrs. Higurashi left her in the room. Rin looks at the clothes she is holding.

"What if I can't come back to feudal era? What if I will stay here forever? I will not see all of them...I will see Lord Sesshomaru forever"-Rin said and slowly tears began to form in her eyes 


End file.
